Curly and Wavy
by marshmellowluver
Summary: Echizen Natsuki is the middle child and youngest daughter of the Echizen family.When she comes back from America and attends her 2nd year of middle school, her adventure of humor, drama and romance starts.


**Hey guys! Marshmellowluver here! I wanted to post this new story since it's been in my head the whole time and I just wanted to let it all out!**

* * *

"Ah! It's great to be back in Japan!" A girl said as walked out of the plane terminal. The place was busy and crowded, the sun wasn't helping at all. She squeezed her way through sweaty people, until she arrived the the entrance/exit. The brunette made her way out the airport and walked home. As she walking her cell phone rang. It was her manager. She was confused now. She didn't do anything, except that she may have put green dye on her shampoo and purple dye on her conditioner.

"Hello?" She asked. The first she got was an earful from her manager.

"They heard that you came back from America and they want to do a shoot." She said. She was speechless, she thought she was going to get yelled at. "They" meaning the modeling company.

"Oh and also... YOUNG LADY HOW DARE YOU PUT HAIR DYE IN MY SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER! NOW MY HAIR A MIX OF GREEN AND PURPLE! IT LOOKS TERRIBLE!"

That's what she was waiting for.

* * *

The Echizen home was busy today. Both Nanjiro and Rinko were excited to see their daughter. It was supposed to be a surprised since today was their eldest daughter's birthday. She said that she wasn't going to celebrated her birthday at home, since she knew that they were going to have a guest, but she didn't know that guest was her little sister. Mimiko or Miki is a beautiful girl who looked similar to Rinko, except that she cerulean blue eyes that sparkle in the sunlight. She was small for a girl her age, around 5'0. Too bad she already engaged to Sanada Genichirou. Natsuki was their youngest daughter and was known to be the girl version of her father. Natsu was a gorgeous and is attending her second year of middle school. She has mahogany wavy hair that reaches down to her waist. She had lean and curvy built from all the sports she took. She was at a good height for someone her age, around 5'4. The most fascinating part of her is her eyes. Just like her sister, she didn't inherit her parent's eye color, it was pale blue with a tint of green. When you look at her eyes, you feel like she is staring at your soul.

Nanjiro was actually cleaning the halls and the outside, instead of sitting around reading perverted magazines. He was excited to see his daughter again, so he cooperating. Rinko was cooking Western food and Japanese food. She cooking Alfredo with shrimp and bacon, which was Natsuki's favorite and Japanese Curry. Miki came down the stairs and sniffed the air. She smiled.

"Smells good mom!" She said walking over to her mother and peaking over her shoulder.

"Thank you, honey! Are you leaving now?" Rinko asked turning to her daughter. She nodded and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. Then she went over to her dad and also kissed his cheek.

"I'm going!" She said as she walks out the door.

* * *

"Sanada fukubuchou! How long is your girlfriend going to take!" Marui complained.

"Stop your whining Marui, I'm here!" Miki said popping out if nowhere. She tip-toed and kissed Sanada's cheek. He had to bend down a little bit.

"Ah! Miki-neeechan arrived!" Akaya said hugging her. Miki loves her kouhais, especially Akaya. She ruffled his hair.

"For someone at your age Kirihara, you're pretty tall." She said looking up. Akaya laughed.

"No, nee-chen, you're just short, that's all." He said laughing. She hates it when someone make fun of her height, but it's her birthday, she's going to let it pass.

"You're off the hook, Kirihara, _for now_." She said. He gulped and laughed nervously. He knew that Miki has a temper that you do not want to mess with.

Miki invited a lot o people to her birthday. She invited the Rikkai Dai regulars, the Hyotei regulars, the Seigaku regulars, Fudomine regulars along with An-chan and Shintenhoji. These are the people she loves the most. Also she of course invited Ryoma, but he went off somewhere, again.

"Miki-chan! Happy birthday!" An-chan said hugging her. For her little sister's absence, An-chan was like her best friend. Then Atobe came up.

"And I don't a hug, kitten?" He asked spreading his arms out. She rolled her eyes and hugged the purpled haired boy. She wanted to let go, but Atobe kept hugging her. Sanda cleared his throat and glared at the narcissistic captain. He smirked and let go of her, while she hugs the rest of them. Shiraishi was like the older she's been missing and Kintaro as the little brother she wanted in Ryoma.

"Alright guys let's go!"

They went everywhere. First they went to a cafe since Marui was begging for it, then they went shopping, which the boys complained about, except for Atobe, he was really into, but kind of complained since they weren't designer last place that they went to was the amusement park. Sanada and Miki along with Yuji and Koharu went to the Swan Ride, while Momo, Akaya, Kintaro, Eiji and Jiro went to the scariest roller coaster there. The ones who had a brain went to go play games at the booth or eat, instead of trying to kill themselves. It was a fun and tiring day for all of them. The best part was that they were all going to have a sleep over outside, under the stars.

* * *

As Miki was having fun, their guest finally arrived. Rinko heard the door bell and rushed to door. She straightened herself before opening the door. Their stood her youngest daughter who was looking absolutely gorgeous.

"Natsuki!" She said pulled her into a hug.

"Mom you suffocating me." She said. Rinko let go of her and let her in.

"Honey! You're daughter's here!" Rinko yelled. There was a thud and then footsteps. Then Nanjiro came into view looking different. Instead of his monk robe, he was in a white polo and cargo pants. His hair was also gelled up. Natsuki raised her eyebrows.

"Well look at you dad, so handsome." She said walking over and hugged her dad. He laughed and hugged her.

"Speak for yourself, I'm guessing a lot of guys were hitting on you." He said looking at his daughter's appearance.

"Well I didn't come here dressed like this. Kimiko-senpai called me and asked if I could do a photo shoot and I agreed. I just came out like this after the shoot and yes a couple of guys did, but I turned them down since I know daddy will be mad." She said. Nanjiro laughed and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl." He said.

"Alright you two, let's eat before your sister comes home with her friends." Rinko said.

"What do mean?" Natsuki asked as she sat down.

"Well your basically our birthday present for her and she's having a sleep over after her party right now. They'll be sleeping outside. You can join them." Rinko said. She nodded.

"Where's Ryo?" She asked.

"Ryoma? Oh he went with your sister." She replied. Rinko got up to go get the food.

"So how was the swimming competition?" Nanjiro asked.

"We won and I won for freestyle." Natsu said smiling. Rinko came back with Japanese Curry and Alfredo with shrimp and bacon. Natsuki eyes lit up when she saw her favorite.

"Thank you mommy!" She said. "Itadakimasu!"

Natsuki started eating her food while having a nice talk with her parents.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Nanjiro asked. Natsuki almost choke on her food.

"Daddy! No! Studies come first!" She said.

"I raised you well." He said, patting her head. Rinko nudge him.

"Nanjiro look what you did to your daughter. Don't worry honey I approve of you having a boyfriend. Actually I wouldn't mind you dating one of your sister's friend." Rinko said.

"Rinko!" He yelled. Natsuki looked up shock.

"Really?" She asked, hopeful. Rinko nodded.

"Look! Now she sounds hopeful!" Nanjiro complained.

"Oh hush Nanjiro and eat your food!" She scolded. Rinko and Natsuki laughed.

After dinner, Natsuki was sent upstair waiting to be called down by her mother. Until then, she arranged her room. Her room looked elegant. The walls were painted maroon and her windows were draped with thick red curtains. The floor was mahogany wood. Natsuki's room was big. It was big enough for a grand piano to fit in, which was in the corner of the room. Her bed was in center of the room near the windows. She had big windows that she likes to keep open in the spring and summer. She also had an old Victorian dresser (with a mirror) filled with school supplies, papers and secretive things. Next to it was a big wardrobe filled with clothes and shoes, which are laying at the bottom. Natsuki has this one wall that she fills up pictures and quotes throughout the year. So far it just pictures of her swim team and her at a photo shoot. Also she loves sticking up pictures at the edge of her mirror. When she satisfied with her room, she heard loud taking downstairs. She wanted to go downstairs and take a peek, but waited for her mom to call her. She peek through the drapery to see people in the backward, which had blankets all laid out and there were small lightbulbs hanged on the wooden fence and the big tree.

"Wow!" Natsuki whispered. She got away from the window before anyone could see her. Her door opened and Rinko came in.

"C'mon honey let's go." She said.

"Hold on, let me get my present for her!" She said running over to her closet and grabbed a big pink box. Natsu followed Rinko downstairs. As she neared the living room she heard loud voices, but it was coming outside. Rinko stopped and turned to her.

"I left the door closed from the living room to the backyard, so you would have time to fix yourself and plan out how your going to approach them." She said. Natsu started at her.

"Mom this isn't a court case." She said. Her mom sweat drop and walked to the kitchen to get the food. Natsuki walked in front of the sliding door. She breathe in and out. She was about to reached for the stud and slid the door open, when it was opened. Natsu looked up to find green eyes staring at her pale blue eyes.

* * *

**Akaya's POV**

Once we arrived at nee-chan's house, all of us walked to backyard where everything was set up. The picnic table had bowls of popcorn, sweets and candies in it. There was also pretzels, pistachio, nuts and almonds. Also thick blankets were set up on the grass and pillows were everywhere. I love nee-chan! We all gathered around the blanket and talked for a while. Nee-chan was leaning on buchou and they were whispering things to each other, which I thought was cute.

"What wrong, Akay? Jelous?" Marui-senpai said.

"Yea I want a girlfriend! So we can be as lovey dovey to each other than fukubuchou and nee-chan!" I said. They all laughed and teased me.

"Don't worry, Kirihara. You'll find and when you do, I bet she'll knock you off her feet." Nee-chan said. I smiled.

"Oh and can you go see what's holding up my mom? She said she was going to give me something." She said. I nodded and got up. I walked to the door and pulled it open. There stood a girl with eyes so pale, it's beautiful. I was surprised that I slipped and landed on my butt.

'Gosh! Way to make a first impression Akaya!' I thought. I looked up and blushed. She was gorgeous, no cross that, she was breathtaking. She had brown wavy hair that cascades down to her waist. Her plump pink lip looking irresistible and her cute buttoned nose. Her pale complexion makes her look so delicate. The most beautiful feature was her eyes. Those perfect, pale eyes. I get shivers looking at them.

"Aw! Our kouhai's in love!" Niou-senpai yelled. I probably looked like a tomato now. She bent down to level and smile, revealing her pearly white teeth. Oh god, can she get any perfect?

"Are you ok?" She asked. The cat got my tongue and I could speak.

"I...uh...uh." I stuttered. Gosh Akaya, stop embarrassing yourself! She laughed. Her laugh. It was music to my ears. I smiled.

"There you go, that smile." She said smiling. I blushed again. Ah! I'm such a girl! Behind me I heard laughter and teasing, but then it died down.

"Mimiko, are you ok?" Fukubuchou asked. I turned around to find her staring at the beauty in front of me.

"Happy Brithday, nee-chan." The girl said. Miki-neechan got up from her spot, ran over to the girl and jumped on her. She looks taken back, but hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you!" She said. I got off my butt and walked to where everyone else was sitting. Niou and Marui-senpai teased while the rest were interested at what's going on.

"Wonder who's that beauty is? I bet she's a model." Atobe said. A growl erupted from my throat. He looked at me and smirk.

"Don't worry, she's all yours." He said. I turned away embarrassed. Then Miki-neechan pulled her to where are sitting.

"Guys, this my younger sister Natsuki." She said. Younger sister?!

"Younger sister? She practically towers you!" Gakuto-senpai said. I slightly laughed. She glared at him. Fukubuchou stood up.

"I'm Sanada Genichirou, nice to meet you." He said bowing down. She smiled.

"So your Genichirou. Well my sister never stops talking about you." She said. Miki-neechan blushed and so did fukubuchou. "'His tall and muscular built defines his manliness. His eyes keen and sharp. When he looks at me, it sends shivers down my spine and arouses me, he's a work of art made by a sculptures ruff hands.' That's what she said about you."

"I did not!" Miki-neechan said. I laughed and everyone followed me.

"Ok, ok! This is the original, 'Oh my gosh sis! He's is so tall and muscular! Plus he plays tennis, so dad will surely approve of him and he did! Well gramps did, but his voice is so deep that it overwhelms me.' That's the original, I just made the first one more mature and not overdramatic." She said. Everyone laughed.

"Sis, why do you have to be like this?" She asked hiding her face on fukubuchou's chest.

"Sis, I'm always like this, every time I see you." She said laughing. Then she looked at everyone.

"Nice to meet you all!" She said and began talking to them. She practically talked to everyone of us. Then the sliding door opened.

"Alright everyone! Get into your PJ's!" Rinko-san yelled. We all went to the living room get out clothes, while Natsuki and Miki-neechan went to their rooms to get changed. Some of guys had boxers and a tank top on, but Nanjiro-san glared at them. Once we were all changed we went back to the backyard. There, we played board games, laughed and ate.

"Guys we don't have enough blankets so were going to have to share." Miki-senpai said. We all agreed on that. hten the greatest thing happened. Natsuki came over and sat down next to me.

"Do you wanna share a blanket?" She asked. I blushed, but nodded my head.

"Aww, look at those two lovebirds." Buchou said gently laughing.

"Buchou!" I whined. Everyone laughed.

"Look guys! The stars are out!" An-chan said pointing up. We all looked up and laid down on our spots. The starry sky was so beautiful. All the stars were twinkling and shinning so bright. I think so of us started to fall asleep since I heard snores. I felt something on my collar bone, so I looked down to find Natsu staring at me with her gorgeous eyes.

"Do you mind if I sleep on you?" She asked. She really looks tired. I smiled and extended my arm out, approving. She smiled and laid down on my collar bone while I placed my arms around her. I don't think she minds this at all. As I stare into the night sky, my eyes started drooping and I feel into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Rinko's POV **

I peeked out in the backyard to see everyone sleeping. I smiled and went to turn off the lights. I was about to flip the switch, when something caught my eyes. I smiled at the sight of it. In front of me was Natsuki cuddling with Akaya.! How cute! I'm fangirling like teenager. I approve. Guess like Natsuki coming did make things better.

"Rinko? Is that my daughter sleeping with a boy?" I heard Nanjiro said behind me. I rolled my eyes. He's so overprotective.

* * *

**Hey guys! How was that? Good? Bad? Too long? Not good enough? Please tell me!**


End file.
